


Two Coffees and a Date

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Ruby and Weiss both have trouble talking to cute girls and they each require a little outside help.





	Two Coffees and a Date

"Hey there Weiss." Weiss looked up from her computer at the black-haired faunus who was currently leaning against her desk.

"Hey, Blake. Shouldn't you be working?" Weiss teased. The two of them had become pretty close friends while working in the office together and would often spend time commiserating about how dull their jobs were so her sudden appearance didn't come as much of a surprise.

"Oh, you know me, I just like to get up and walk around every now and then. I see you're still going to that new cafe on your way in." Blake quickly changed the subject and picked up the mostly-empty coffee cup on Weiss's desk.

"Well I-"

"That time that we checked it out together, didn't you say that their coffee was 'serviceable' and that the place seemed 'rather quaint'?" Blake cut her off with a grin.

"Hey, hold on, I-"

"Ooohhh, I know what it is. It's that cute barista we saw there!" Weiss opened her mouth to object but Blake just kept on going. "That short girl with the dark hair, right? Yeah, you kept stealing glances at her every chance you got. It's okay Weiss, you can be open about your feelings with me, we're close friends like that."

"Her name is _Ruby_ and no, it's definitely not that."

"Oh, so you just remember her name for the fun of it?" Blake smirked.

"I see her every morning when I'm getting my coffee and she has a little name tag on, it'd be weird if I didn't remember her name at this point." Weiss tried to explain.

"Uh-huh, right, sure. So when are you going to ask her out?"

Weiss quickly grabbed the cup out of Blake's hands, downed the last bit of lukewarm coffee in a single gulp and then stood up. "I'm going to get more coffee. You should get back to work." she said sternly. Weiss started to walk away but Blake didn't listen to Weiss and followed closely behind.

"How long do you think her shift is? Is she part-time or full-time? If she's part-time then she might be heading home soon. Ooohhh, then maybe you can catch her on the way out so you could walk with her for a while and then ask her out! That'd be so cute!" Blake knew that Weiss wasn't really listening to her anymore but she was hoping that at least some of her ideas were getting through to her.

"I'm just going to get some from the break room." Weiss responded coldly. Most people would think that she sounded annoyed but the two of them had been friends long enough to know that she wasn't _actually_ particularly upset with Blake. This is just how their dynamic was, sometimes.

"Nuh-uh, no you're not. We're going to the cafe and you're going to ask her out." Blake said confidently.

"Blake, we can't just go in the middle of the day."

"Yes we can, and we are. Get your cute jacket, you have to look your best if you're going to ask her out."

"I-" Weiss thought about objecting again but the truth was that she really _did_ want to get another chance to see the barista again. Blake's plan had the added benefit that if they got in trouble for leaving the office early then she could just blame Blake and, generally speaking, that tended to work to get her off the hook for things.

And besides, Pyrrha made the office coffee today even though everyone agreed that she wasn't particularly good at making it.

* * *

"Ruby, you should really ask her out already."

"Yang, I-"

"I'm your sister so you should take my advice on this kind of thing. Every time she comes in here you two make doe-eyes at each other but neither of you ever make the first move." The blonde was taking advantage of the lull in customers to do what she enjoyed most about her job: not working and instead sitting on the counter while talking to her younger sister.

"I don't even know if she likes me, maybe she's just really nice!" Ruby fell back to the same excuse she always used when Yang started up this sort of conversation.

"Oh come on, she _obviously_ likes you. Whenever I'm free to take her order, she pretends to stare at the menu until you ask her what she wants and then she orders the exact same thing she always does." Yang explained. She wasn't wrong but that didn't make Ruby any less nervous about the idea of asking someone out.

"Yang, get back to work and take out the trash." Their manager Jaune called over to the pair of them.

"And while you're out there, you can just climb in the dumpster too." Ruby quickly added with a sweet smile. She wasn't usually one to joke about her sister being trash but unsolicited relationship advice was a great way to get her to do it.

" _My own sister_." Yang gasped and placed a hand over her heart as if she had just been mortally wounded. She hopped down off the counter and patted Ruby on the shoulder. "We're not done here though, I'm going to get you two to hook up eventually." Ruby just rolled her eyes while Yang walked away. Ruby thought for a moment that she might have a some time to herself but then Jaune took Yang's place and started talking to her instead.

"Hey, you know that thing I always tell you?" Jaune asked.

"'If you've got time to stand, you've got time to sweep'?" she said in her best Jaune impression.

"Oh, uh, no the other thing."

"'Never take Yang's relationship advice'?"

"Yeah, that one. This is the exception to the rule."

"What?" Ruby played it a bit dumb in the hopes that maybe someone would leave her alone about her snow-haired muse and just leave her be to admire her from a distance.

"You should ask that girl out already. Seriously." Ruby just stared at Jaune, her lips pursed. She was considering telling him to go join Yang in the dumpster but Jaune didn't deserve that - he was usually a pretty nice guy.

"Well, it'd be weird for me to ask out a customer though, right? And you shouldn't be encouraging me to, Mr. Manager!" She knew that he didn't like being reminded that he was technically their boss - he had only gotten the job because he had been there longer than the others, not because he was particularly good at telling people what to do.

Jaune opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the bell on the door rang, signalling that some new customers were here. "Good luck." he quickly said and patted Ruby on the shoulder before he moved away and did his best to look like he was too busy to help any customers.

Blake held the door open for Weiss and, from what Ruby could tell, it sounded like they were in the midst of some kind of disagreement.

"No, Blake, I'm not going to do it."

"Oh come on, you should."

"Hello again, what can I get for you two today?" Ruby said with a smile as the pair approached the counter. Ruby picked up a cup and preemptively wrote Weiss's name on it.

"Wow, you must be a really memorable customer if she already knows your name." Blake grinned and nudged Weiss, who didn't say anything.

"Do you want your usual?" Ruby asked Weiss. Blake nudged her again and teased a bit more.

"Oh, and she even knows your order? You must come to see her a whole lot." Weiss glared at Blake who seemed to be doing her best not to laugh.

While Ruby took their orders and got the coffees ready, she occasionally glanced over at Jaune and Yang who were keeping their distance but clearly talking about something. She couldn't hear what they were saying but, judging from how they were both grinning like fools, she had a pretty good idea of what they were talking about.

As soon as their drinks were ready, Weiss picked up hers, gave Ruby a quick ' _thank you_ ', turned to Blake and said "Come on, we have to head back now."

"Aw, come on, we just got here!" Blake said. Weiss tried to walk away but Blake grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to one of the empty tables. "Nah nah nah, I prefer to sit and enjoy my coffee."

Once the pair of them sat down, Blake leaned in close and started to whisper. "Why didn't you ask her out there, that was a perfect opportunity."

"Blake, I-" But before Weiss could make up another excuse for why she didn't ask Ruby out yet, a whistling and sweeping Yang wandered over and bumped into their table and spilled their drinks

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about that! Hah, I'm just so clumsy!" Yang pulled a stack of napkins out of her apron's pockets and started cleaning up the spilled coffees. "I'll get this cleaned up, just go talk to Ruby and she'll get you some new drinks. No charge, of course." Yang left a few napkins on the table, grabbed the spilled cups, and quickly walked away. As Yang made her way back around the back of the counter, she tried to sneakily give Jaune a thumbs-up.

"Oh hey, I think some coffee spilled on me. I'm going to the washroom to clean up so you go talk to Ruby and get us both new drinks and you a hot date." Blake stood up quickly, winked, and walked away before Weiss could say anything. Weiss sat, mouth agape, and looked down at the stack of napkins that Yang had left behind. The topmost napkin had a note written on it " _Please ask Ruby out already_ " with 'please' underlined three times.

Weiss sighed and stood up to go get their new drinks but when she got to the counter, Ruby was already working on re-making their coffees. When Weiss went to grab the new drinks, she realized she still had the napkin in her hand. She opened her mouth to speak and then froze for a second. Every moment that passed she turned redder and redder.

"Doyouwanttogooutsometime" Weiss nervously blurted out all at once.

"Wha-" Ruby didn't quite hear what Weiss had said. There was something that she _thought_ she had heard but it couldn't possibly have been _that_... right?

"Ah, y'know, uh... never mind. I don't... hey have a good day, thanks for the coffee, okay, thanks, bye." Weiss grabbed the coffees and turned to walk away but stopped when she heard Ruby's voice.

"Wait!" Ruby was surprised that she was able to say anything considering she currently felt like her heart was in her throat. Weiss turned around and gulped nervously. They locked eyes and both froze for a moment.

"Uhm do you... do you wanna go out sometime?" Ruby eventually broke the silence. "Like.. on a date, I mean."

A relieved smile crept across Weiss's face and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Luckily, Ruby understood and started to laugh a bit as well.

"I would love to, actually."


End file.
